


Stories by the Fireplace

by luptaako



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic), I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Radio Silence - Alice Oseman, Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: D&D AU, DnD AU, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, roll your outcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luptaako/pseuds/luptaako
Summary: Tolouse, the young goddess of music, is mentored by Radio, who always as a tale for her. But is she prepared for this one? Is she ready to face all of the shame for the failures of her kind?Radio Silence and the older Gods made a big mistake, thousands of years ago.A great evil escaped their prison and threatened to destroy the world, and those who were sent to defeat it failed.Years later, divided and with their memory wiped clean, the party of adventurers is unaware that the danger has resourfaced and the Gods need to do something.





	Stories by the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was created for the Osemanverse Big Bang 2018, and I was paired with Lea (here is her art:). 
> 
> It's loosely based on Dungeons&Dragons 5e (I didn't follow the rules to the letter) and most of the outcomes are decided by rolling a d20 (roll stats are italics underlined).
> 
> It's also probably not the best quality, I'm not a native speaker and this is my first fic ever. 
> 
> Well I hope you'll like it!

“Good evening, my dear” Radio greeted me with a big smile, inviting me to sit by their side. 

It wasn't the first time I'd met them, of course, but they never ceased to amaze me: every day, every time I'd seen them, they had a moment for me, a story to tell. 

I politely replied, and then sat cross legged on the red and gold carpet, lit by the almost extinguished fire in the fireplace in front of me. I could see the stars through the windows, slightly hidden by the reflection of the astonishing hall I was in. 

It all made me feel small. This is not really a thing I’m not used to, I've always felt inadequate, the other gods seem always to have one more than me. I, a goddess, was feeling small in front of my siblings’ creations. Atlas’ sky and stars, February’s fire, Radio’s palace of stories. And my piano, where I created music.

“What story do you have in store for me tonight, Radio? I'm looking forward to another murderous tale!”

“Have I ever told you about the soul of the world?”

“I… I don't think so,” this was scaring me a bit, for some reason the atmosphere seemed a lot colder now. 

Hearing that, Radio stood up from the armchair and started browsing the shelves that filled the left wall. I heard sigh of relief when they found the thing they were looking for: a leatherbound journal, surrounded by a dim light. 

As soon as they sat down and opened the book, the air started swirling with colours and in a bubble I started seeing a familiar scene. 

“This story, as most other stories, starts in the town’s tavern… "

 


End file.
